Classroom
by Leelou67
Summary: L'école est un monde cruel, tout le monde le sait. Mais l'est-il plus pour les élèves... Ou pour leurs professeurs, qui en voient tous les jours de toutes les couleurs?


Scott poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, bien plus calme que le long couloir qu'il avait malheureusement dû traverser. Lui qui était très légèrement agoraphobe, il haïssait plus que tout de se retrouvés serrés dans une foule de personnes comme cela lui arrivait environ dix fois par jour. Il referma la porte derrière lui et alla s'installer à une table à quelques pas de l'entrée en y posant les paquets de feuilles qu'il avait jusque-là serré fermement entre ses mains, puis il marcha en grommelant en direction de la machine à café qui, selon lui, datait très certainement du siècle dernier pour être aussi défectueuse -_et tellement souvent en panne…_-. Après avoir appuyé -_ou plutôt s'être acharné sur un bouton pendant une dizaine de secondes_-, il attendit que son breuvage soit prêt puis il alla s'assoir sur une chaise à proximité de ses affaires. La chaise en question grinça un peu sous son poids mais l'homme n'y prêta pas attention il avait déjà demandé une bonne quinzaine de fois à ce que quelqu'un la change, ou ne se décide à la réparer. Mais comme tout le monde s'en ficher royalement, c'était lui qui s'en occupait parfois. Dès que quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas convenablement, les gens de son entourage préféraient venir l'embêter lui plutôt que d'aller prévenir les hommes d'entretien dont c'était la tâche.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et laissa cette fois-ci apparaitre une jeune femme à la longue chevelure sombre qui, malgré la fatigue évidente qui se lisait sur son visage, demeurait aussi souriante qu'à son habitude. Scott se demandait vraiment comment elle faisait pour être en permanence d'aussi bonne humeur, et elle lui avait un jour répondu que c'était parce qu'elle adorait son boulot. Lui aussi, mais il y trouvait quand même un paquet d'inconvénients, sans parler de tous les problèmes qui lui tombaient régulièrement dessus. Elle s'approcha alors de lui, le salua en lui faisant la bise et prit place juste en face de lui, avant de sortir de son sac quelques cahiers ainsi qu'un stylo dont l'encre rouge rappelait vaguement à l'autre individu la couleur de ce pull que portaient la plupart des élèves de dernière année. Une sorte de truc qui les unissait tous, ce lui n'avait jamais compris, puisqu'il trouvait que ces jeunes passaient surtout leur temps à se faire la gueule.

-Dure matinée ? _lui demanda alors sa collègue, les yeux rivés sur ses écrits. _Dis-toi qu'il ne te reste plus que six heures à supporter cet endroit avant de rentrer chez toi…

-C'est fou, mais cela ne me remonte absolument pas le moral,_ déclara l'homme en croisant les bras tout en se reculant un peu dans sa chaise. _Tu ne saurais pas m'expliquer comment après tant de semaines passées ici, tu fais pour ne pas complètement péter les plombs ? Il y a quand même de quoi devenir fou, à force de trop rester ici… A certains moments, j'ai juste envie de tout plaquer et de laisser ces abrutis se débrouiller… Sérieusement, tu verrais les conneries qu'ils passent leur temps à sortir !

Il poussa vers elle son paquet de copies, dépité, et elle s'en empara presque prudemment, craignant un peu ce sur quoi elle allait tomber. Lorsqu'il lui conseilla de jeter un coup d'œil à la question numéro sept de la treizième copie, elle commença à tourner les pages jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tombe sur la bonne feuille.

\- « Pour réponde à cette question_ »_, _commença à lire Nyota en plissant les yeux afin d'être capable de déchiffrer une écriture aussi approximative, _« j'applique le théorème de Chuck Norris qui me permettra d'obtenir tous mes points à l'exercice sept ». Ah oui, quand même, _souffla-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. _Après, cela nous montre qu'ils sont capables de faire preuve d'un petit peu d'imagination…

\- « Un petit peu d'imagination » ? _s'offusqua un autre homme se trouvant à l'autre bout de la salle et qui s'était jusqu'à présent montré silencieux et extrêmement discret_. De mon côté, il y en a encore qui essayent de me prouver par je ne sais plus combien de théories farfelues que la Terre est plate et que nous sommes contrôlés à distance par une bande d'aliens qui nous espionnent depuis leur soucoupe volante au beau milieu de l'espace ! Pour moi, ça, ce n'est pas de l'imagination mais simplement un manque évident d'intelligence. Ils ne sont pas forcément méchants, mais certains devraient peut-être apprendre à faire fonctionner leur cerveau…

-T'en as pas des comme ça, toi ? _la questionna le premier en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. _

-Oh, il y en a bien un qui m'a dit que Montaigne avait voulu écrire toute sa vie mais qu'il ne s'en était pas sorti par ce qu'il n'avait fait que des _essais_… Et par « essais », il entendait « brouillons ». Mais bon, vous deviez pourtant tous les deux savoir à quoi vous vous exposiez en prenant ce travail, n'est-ce pas ? _les interrogea-t-elle en sortant un thermo de son sac_.

-A quoi, à des gosses qui calent Chuck Norris dans leurs contrôles de physique, ou à ceux qui croient aux conspirationnistes au lieu de s'intéresser à ce qu'ils apprennent sur l'évolution de la planète en cours de géographie ? _ironisa Scott en échangeant un regard complice avec leur troisième collègue, qui quitta sa place pour les rejoindre autour de la table. _Au moins, je suis rassuré de savoir qu'Hikaru, lui se range de mon côté, _affirma-t-il tandis que l'homme aux cheveux noirs acquiesça_. Je n'ai pas signé pour affronter des énergumènes pareils tous les jours, moi…

Des cris fusèrent dans le couloir et la porte de la salle s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, laissant cette fois-ci apparaitre un individu à la chevelure broussailleuse aux mèches blondes cendrées et un autre avec un air très strict se lisant sur son visage. Ce dernier referma rapidement derrière eux avant d'aller s'assoir près de la professeure de langues. Le premier réajusta le col de son T-shirt avant de rejoindre lui aussi ses collègues.

-Ils sont vraiment fans de moi, _s'exclama celui-ci, un large sourire aux lèvres_. Et même temps, je suis très probablement le meilleur prof de ce fichu bahut, _ajouta-t-il en se laissant tomber mollement dans un siège avant de poser sur la table devant lui un sac dans lequel se trouvaient quelques feuilles volantes, un stylo à moitié vide, un sifflet et un chronomètre dont les piles devaient être changées. _

-Bah c'est facile de pas donner cours comme nous, aussi, _répliqua Scott en se réfugiant derrière son café en grommelant_. Prof d'éducation physique… J't'en foutrais, moi ! Tu ne fous jamais rien de tes journées à part courir après un ballon !

-Wow, Scotty, t'as mangé un truc pas frais ce matin ou quoi ? _lui lança le blond, quelque peu surpris par le ton légèrement agressif de celui-ci. _

-Ouais, pardon, t'as raison, _s'excusa-t-il_. J'suis juste un peu à cran, désolé. Mais quand même, je te verrai bien essayer d'expliquer la théorie de la relativité à bande d'ados qui n'en a absolument rien à faire de ce que tu racontes… Au bout d'un moment, j'en viens même à me demander si je sers vraiment à quelque chose ici. Toi, Jim, les gosses t'adorent parce que tu sais les motiver avec un truc assez « amusant », mais pour ma part…

-Je ne pense pas que l'éducation physique ait quelque chose d'amusant, _affirma celui qui était entré dans la pièce au même moment que le concerné. _

-En même temps, quand on est prof de math, on ne s'amuse jamais, _lui lança le sportif avant de lui faire une tape amicale sur l'épaule_. Oh allez ça va, je rigole… 'Faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes à te décoincer, Spock, parce qu'après, on se demande pourquoi les jeunes paraissent si déprimés en quittant ton cours… Le but, c'est de les faire aimer ce qu'ils apprennent, pas de les décourager ou de leur bourrer le crâne d'informations… Même s'ils ne sont pas toujours brillants, certains s'en sortent plutôt bien et ils nous montrent à quel point ils ont envie de s'instruire. Par exemple, regardez le petit nouveau des sixièmes D.

-Le jeune Pavel ? _lui demanda Hikaru_. C'est vrai que de manière générale, c'est celui qui écoute le plus en classe. Toujours de bonne humeur, aussi…

-Ouais, pire que Nyota, _marmonna le professeur de physique, et cela lui valut un regard noir de la part de la jeune femme, mais il savait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment car elle avait fini par avoir l'habitude de recevoir ce genre de réflexions. _Vous croyez que c'est parce qu'il est russe ?

-Je ne pense pas que ses origines aient quoi que ce soit à voir avec sa motivation, Montgomery, _déclara solennellement Spock_.

-Vous êtes chiant quand vous vous y mettez, _soupira Scott. _Pire que l'autre cinglé d'historien…

-L'historien en question pourrait très bien se trouver dans la même salle que vous en ce moment, _s'exclama un autre homme se trouvant presque tapi dans l'ombre de la pièce, et il surprit tout le monde en signalant enfin sa présence. _

-Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps, vous ? _clama Jim_. Ça vous amuse d'écouter les conversations des autres sans rien dire ?

-J'ai tous les droits, _affirma-t-il en se redressant avant d'attraper sa mallette dans laquelle il rangea un ouvrage traitant de différents sujets sur l'Egypte Antique, puis il marcha en direction de la sortie. _Passez une bonne journée, _ajouta-t-il avant de s'en aller sans demander son reste, sous les regards interloqués des cinq autres. _

-… Y'a que à moi qu'il fait un peu peur ? _demanda Scott à ses collègues en fronçant les sourcils. _

-Ah, à toi aussi ? _lui lança Jim, visiblement rassuré_.

A nouveau, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un homme fit son entrée dans la pièce les sourcils froncés, l'air bougon comme à son habitude et il alla directement se servir un café noir, marmonnant quelques paroles incompréhensibles mais Jim eut la très nette impression qu'il parlait de ses élèves. Sa blouse de scientifique comportait quelques traces noircies que le professeur d'éducation physique ne se souvenait pas avoir vu au petit matin. Le nouvel arrivant alla ensuite rejoindre sa place « attitrée » autour de la table ronde en soupirant avec un air désespéré, laissant tomber sa mallette à côté de sa chaise.

-… Il reste encore combien de temps avant la fin de l'année ? _demanda-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. _

-… On est en octobre, _lui rappela gentiment sa collègue avec un sourire discret. _Ils sont si terribles que ça, cette année ?

-Tu crois que j'ai cramé ma blouse tout seul ? _lui lança-t-il en lui montrant les traces de brûlures bien marquées sur ses manches. _Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque fois qu'on leur dit de ne pas mélanger deux produits extrêmement dangereux, ils le font quand même juste pour voir ce que ça va donner ?

-Ce n'est pas ta classe qui a déclenché l'alarme incendie tout à l'heure ? _le questionna Hikaru, se souvenant de l'euphorie dont avaient été pris ses élèves à l'entente de ce son strident. _

-A ton avis, _soupira-t-il_. Ça ne fait pas deux mois qu'ils sont en dernière année et ils ont déjà réussi à faire fondre trois chaises, incendié deux bureaux et cassé je ne saurais vous dire combien de tubes à essai. Et c'est sans parler du nombre de paires de lunettes de protection qu'ils doivent racheter chaque semaine… Et bien sûr, il a fallu que mon local se situe juste à côté du gymnase, _poursuivit-il en lançant un regard empli de reproches à son meilleur ami. _

-Désolé, Bones, _s'excusa ce dernier, un peu gêné. _Ils se sont entrainés à faire des paniers, et le panier en question est collé à la cloison qui sépare ta salle de classe de la mienne… Mais je me débrouillerai avec Pike pour qu'on puisse changer ça, _s'empressa-t-il de lui assurer, voyant que le brun s'apprêtait à répondre. _J'crois bien qu'en tant que chef de cet établissement, c'est à lui de faire venir les ouvriers, non ?

-Qu'il fasse ça vite alors, _lança le chimiste, _parce que sinon, je risque de faire une dépression avant le mois de juin…

-Ne sois pas si pessimiste, Léonard, _lui suggéra Scott en croisant les bras. _Au moins, les conneries de tes élèves mettent un peu d'animation…

-Entre eux, le gymnase d'un côté et la classe de ce _joihijdhipjzbduicehvui_ de prof d'histoire, je me demande si je ne vais pas faire grève, moi… Sérieusement, quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi à chaque fois que je le croise dans un couloir, il donne l'impression de vouloir arracher la tête de quelqu'un pour s'en servir comme cale-porte ?

-Peut-être que le bruit généré depuis votre classe le dérange, _proposa Spock le plus sérieusement du monde. _

-Ou peut-être que c'est sa façon de te montrer qu'il tient à toi ? _tenta Jim en haussant les épaules, et les cinq autres se tournèrent vers lui avec stupeur. _Bah quoi ? Parmi nous tous, c'est le seul que Khan n'a jamais vraiment menacé… Moi, j'me dis que tu es celui qu'il supporte le plus. Et vu que vous êtes « voisins », tu ne pourrais pas lui dire d'arrêter de me faire flipper en apparaissant brusquement de nulle part dans mon dos ?

-C'est ton problème, pas le mien, _déclara son interlocuteur au blond, mais le regard de chien battu que lui fit celui-ci le fit rapidement changer d'avis. _Bon, d'accord, je lui en parlerai pendant la pause de midi, à condition que tu dises à ces énergumènes qui te servent d'élèves ne plus lancer leur fichu ballon sur le mur ouest…

-A vos ordres, Docteur, _lui répondit Jim en se mettant au garde à vous, ce qui amusa Scott, Nyota et Hikaru. _Mais sinon, je ne pense pas que tous ces jeunes à qui tu transmets ton savoir sont si difficiles que ça, il doit bien y en avoir qui écoutent un minimum, non ?

-Je suis persuadée que le jeune Chekov se montre des plus attentifs, _affirma la jeune femme. _

-Bon d'accord, _concéda le brun, _il y a déjà lui. Et puis, il y a aussi d'autres élèves qui trainent toujours ensemble. C'est probablement ce trio qui me donne envie de continuer à enseigner dans cette maison de fous…

-Laisse-moi deviner, _s'exclama le professeur d'E.P. _Christine, Geoffrey et Carol, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bonne déduction, Sherlock, _confirma Léonard. _Dites, vous croyez que si je prends congé pendant trois ou quatre semaines, ça va se remarquer ?

-… Un peu, _soupira Hikaru, qui avait secrètement le même besoin de vacances que lui. _Quoique, j'en ai marre de voir des élèves qui pensent que la Russie est un continent à elle toute seule… C'en devient déprimant, vraiment.

-… Combien de temps avant la fin de l'année, déjà ? _questionna ironiquement Nyota en soupirant, ne voulant plus cacher le fait qu'elle aussi était finalement à bout. _

-J'sais pas, _soupira Scott. _Vous pensez pas qu'on devrait les emmener en sortie scolaire pour qu'ils se calment un peu ?

-Et où ça ? _lui demanda Jim. _La dernière fois qu'on a essayé, il y en a deux qui se sont perdus et qu'on a mis trois jours à retrouver…

-Si pouvait les emmener à l'autre bout de la Galaxie et les y laisser, ça m'arrangerait, _marmonna McCoy. _Au moins, on aurait la paix jusqu'à l'an prochain…


End file.
